


Kissing With Candy

by Moorishflower



Series: A Cold Academic Hell [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes candy. Sam likes when Gabriel opens up to him. They compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing With Candy

Gabriel likes candy.

That’s not a secret from anyone. All of the secretaries in the administration building know it, and on occasion Sam sees them bringing Gabriel small things, like Hershey’s kisses or Ghirardelli chocolate squares, and he tries to not feel too jealous about that. They’ve known him longer, is all, and Sam, for all that he and Gabriel have already kissed, knows precious little about the man behind the candy and the inappropriate jokes.

He knows Gabriel likes dogs – he’s mentioned his own, a few times, although Sam doesn’t know much about it aside from that its name is Joker – and he knows that Gabriel likes the outdoors, likes to go camping when the weather is nice. He knows Gabriel has a weakness for good food and fine wine, and that he’s a competent cook. He knows that Gabriel likes to bake, although he’s not very good about it.

He knows Gabriel has a brother. He has several brothers, in fact, and a multitude of cousins, as Sam has already learned, but he doesn’t know very much about them. Castiel, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael…their names are the extent of it. Even Castiel, who he’s already met, is a mystery to him.

He wants to kiss Gabriel again. He wants to know more about the man, wants to be the one that Gabriel trusts with his secrets, with _himself_.

So Sam devises a plan.

~

It costs a bit of money. A lot of the good things in life do, Sam thinks, but Dean still gives him a weird look when Sam comes home from the grocery store with not only the customary carton of milk and loaf of bread, but also a bag full of assorted chocolates and candy. Sam mutters something about needing them for one of his classes (“What are you taking, some kind of party class? And I’m not invited? Cold, Sam, real cold.”) and then flees into his room. He spreads his loot out on his bed, examining what he’s bought: two boxes of chocolates, one assorted and one of cherry cordials, a box of Skittles, four candy necklaces, a packet of pralines, and a single bar of seventy percent cacao chocolate with chili. It’s not something that Sam would consider on his own, but Gabriel is more of a gourmet than he is, and so he hopes that he’ll appreciate it.

Secret weapon prepared, Sam gathers all of the candy up and places it back in the shopping bag.

Then he reaches for his cell phone, punching in Gabriel’s number. It rings twice and then picks up.

“Hey,” he says. “I’m fine. You? Good, that’s…Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together? Say, tomorrow? That sounds awesome. Okay, I’ll be waiting.”

Smiling, Sam hangs up.

His plan is in motion.

~

Gabriel lives in a house with Castiel, a two-story building that they’ve split between them. Castiel lives downstairs, with the kitchen and the living room, but Gabriel, upstairs, has an entire massive room to himself, to use as he sees fit, and a bedroom in the attic, with a single window that looks out over the front yard and the street beyond it. It is, in Sam’s opinion, a pretty sweet deal.

“Nice digs,” he says, pulling his jacket off by the sleeves, switching his shopping bag from one hand to the other. Gabriel reaches out and takes the jacket, and then drapes it over a table by the door.

“Thanks. Castiel wanted to decorate up here, too, but I wouldn’t let him. Wanted this to be my space, you know?”

“Yeah.” Sam grins. “I know the feeling.”

Gabriel circles around him, thumbs tucked into his belt loops and expression contemplative. He eyes the shopping bag that Sam is carrying with a mixture of interest and trepidation. “So, what’s in the bag?”

Sam closes his hand tighter around the top of the shopping bag. His grin widens. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“ _Oh_. Is it a present? A present for me?” Gabriel looks positively _gleeful_ , and Sam laughs, holding the bag close to his chest.

“Maybe! First, though, can I have some water? I’m kind of thirsty.”

Gabriel gives him a _look_ , a look that says that he’s not at all fooled by Sam’s ploy, but he obediently takes a step back.

“Don’t go anywhere,” he says, and then exits the room. Sam hears his footsteps heading downstairs, and he bites his bottom lip to hold back his laughter. He quickly toes off his shoes, kicking them underneath a table where they won’t be in the way, and then crosses the room to the huge leather couch that acts somewhat as the room’s centerpiece. Positioned in front of a big screen TV, it’s surrounded by small tables, two squashed-looking armchairs, and a lamp that looks like it belongs more in a modern art gallery than someone’s home. The downstairs is beautiful, cozy, _comfortable_ , the perfect place to live…but Gabriel’s space is a work of art.

Moving quickly, Sam drapes himself over the couch, pulling his socks off and tossing them the way of his shoes and then opening his shopping bag. He drags out his collection of candies, opens one of the boxes of chocolates – the cherry cordials – and takes one of them. He holds it in his cupped palm, and then lies back, resting his head against the arm of the couch and placing the cherry cordial on his lips. He balances it there, humming thoughtfully, and that’s how Gabriel finds him when he comes back upstairs, glass of water in one hand and eyes narrowed.

“A present, huh,” he says, and Sam opens his mouth, letting the cordial fall between his lips. He chews idly, watching from across the room as Gabriel sets the glass of water down on one of the many strategically positioned tables and then slowly closes the distance between them. “Is the present you or the chocolate?”

Sam swallows and says, “Bit of both.” He tilts his head as Gabriel approaches the foot of the couch, setting his knees on the edge of it and kneeling over him. Sam raises his hand, hovering a few inches away from Gabriel’s chest. “ _Ah_.”

Gabriel freezes. “What?”

Sam reaches for the box of cordials, plucking up another chocolate and holding it between his thumb and forefinger. He brushes it against his bottom lip, smiling. “We’re gonna play a game,” he says softly.

“What _kind_ of game?”

“A questions game. I want to get to know you better.”

“You know me…”

Sam shakes his head. The chocolate is melting on his thumb. “No, I don’t. Not really. So, here’s the deal. For every chocolate you get, I get an answer.”

“An answer to what?”

“It depends. I told you, I want to know more about you. About what you like, what you don’t like, your family, your...” He pauses, swallowing, this time from apprehension. “Your past relationships.” Gabriel shifts restlessly above him, expression hesitant.

“If I go along with this,” he says, “then another time, I get to do the same. I get to ask you whatever I want, and you have to give some sort of answer. Even if you just tell me it’s too painful to answer. Deal?”

“Deal,” Sam says, and places the chocolate on his lips. He raises his eyebrows expectantly, and Gabriel leans forward, licking Sam’s bottom lip, tongue catching the edge of the chocolate. He traces the seam of Sam’s lips, licking up the melted chocolate, huffing softly as he picks up the cordial between his teeth and chews it.

“Mm. You got the good stuff.”

“Of course.” Sam bends his knees, letting Gabriel settle more comfortably between them. Their chests press together. Gabriel is small enough, light enough, that Sam doesn’t mind the weight of him. “What’s your dream vacation?”

Gabriel laughs. “What kind of a question is that?”

“Do you not want to answer?” Sam reaches for his pile of candy, picking up the bag of Skittles and tearing it open. He pops a few into his mouth, chewing as Gabriel closes his eyes, apparently thinking.

“White sands,” he says softly. “The ocean stretching out for…for forever. Not a cloud in the sky…well, maybe one or two, the big, fluffy white ones. And the ocean, of course. A couple of lounge chairs, a cabana bar, and…” He pauses, and the soldiers on, like what he says next has to be forced out of him. Not in a bad way, though, he just sounds apprehensive. “And you. Someplace with dolphins, I guess. You seem like the type to want to swim with dolphins.”

Sam chuckles around his mouthful of Skittles. “I’ve never really thought about dolphins.”

“Well, good. You should be thinking about me.”

Sam leans up, pressing his lips to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. He tastes like chocolate. It’s an odd mixture of fruit and bittersweet that Sam swallows when he lets himself fall back. Gabriel looks faintly dazed.

They trade kisses back and forth, some with chocolate between them, some with Skittles, or candy bracelets. Gabriel has fun with those, pulling on the string of candies until the elastic threatens to snap, then slowly leaning back in and sealing the taste of tart sweetness between their mouths. In between, they…talk. Or rather, Gabriel talks, and Sam listens, because Sam knows so little about Gabriel, and Gabriel, with the click of a button or a single phone call, can know so very much about him. Sam asks about Gabriel’s past relationships and gets a laundry list of names in return, some of them male, some female, all of them similar, somehow, to Gabriel. Angrboda had had a wicked sense of humor. Sigyn had liked to hike. Charlie had been into horror movies, and Jake had been a professional pastry chef.

“Why did you ever leave him?” Sam asks, and Gabriel laughs.

“He decided he needed a partner in crime, not a taste-tester.”

Gabriel’s favorite animal is the platypus. Upon further prodding, he breaks down and admits that he’s actually rather partial to ferrets, although Sam shouldn’t tell Joker, or else he’ll get jealous. Gabriel has never been to Disneyland, but he’s been out of the country four times: once to Italy, once to Japan, and twice to Germany.

“Best nightclubs in Europe,” he says proudly, as though it were something that he somehow caused to happen.

They talk about religion (Gabriel’s not religious, Castiel maintains weak ties to his faith, but the rest of his family is made up of devout Roman Catholics), politics (“Fuck it. Fuck it all.”), and eventually they come back to the subject of…

“Tell me about your family,” Sam says, and so Gabriel does. He has four brothers and he’s the third oldest, or the third youngest, depending on who you ask. Michael is the eldest – he’s a lawyer in New York, a profession that, when the word leaves Gabriel’s mouth, causes him to sneer.

“I don’t like lawyers,” he says softly. “Dealt with them a lot when I was a kid.” Sam doesn’t press him on this, because it isn’t specifically part of the question he’d asked. He keeps it in mind, though. “Raphael is a doctor. Some big deal in L.A. I think he does brain surgery, but he doesn’t talk about his work all that often. Actually, he doesn’t talk about much of anything, because he hardly ever calls any of us. Too busy, he says. And then there’s Castiel, you’ve met him…and Lucifer. The less you know about Lucifer, the better.” Gabriel flaps his hand, then leans forward and licks a smear of chocolate from Sam’s bottom lip. Sam moans softly, arching his back and pressing up against Gabriel. He immediately blushes. _Settle down_.

Gabriel grins at him. “Easy there, tiger. Unless you want to finish what you start?”

Sam’s blush deepens, he can _feel_ it. “I,” he says, and then swallows. The kissing, he’s fine with that. The kissing is nice, is something he’s familiar with. Lips are lips, regardless of the genitals of their owners, and making out is pleasurable in and of itself. Going further, though? The thought makes him apprehensive. He knows he _wants_ Gabriel, he’s just…

He’s not sure if he’s ready yet, to take that step.

“I like this,” he says, finally. “Just being here, with you. If it’s okay, can we…wait? For a little while longer?”

Gabriel studies him, expression suddenly serious. His eyes are hovering between green and brown, moss in a forest. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever had someone say that to me.” He huffs softly, almost a laugh. “It’s…different. Okay, sure. I said I wasn’t going to be an experiment, right? No harm in waiting.” He settles his weight against Sam’s chest, still looking too serious, too stern, so Sam tilts his head up and kisses him again, and tucks his thumbs into the back pockets of Gabriel’s jeans, and makes him smile.


End file.
